


Each Night

by themoistplinth



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, SINCERELY ME, blowjob, if i knew i'd tell you, why did i do this you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: Evan watched Conor's nights each night-what would happen if he did more than just watch?





	

Evan had always been a different kid-his anxiety made it hard for him to open up to, or even speak to, people and his mom didn’t help matters. He was almost content to fade into the background and she wanted him to do anything but. Evan liked the background however-back there he could see all kinds of things that no one else could.  


Like Conor Murphey’s nightly activities.  


Evan shifted on the branch of the tree he perched on and waited for the owner of the bedroom to return eagerly. How Evan had come to make it a weekly stop to watch Conor he didn’t know but he was glad; climbing random trees had finally paid off for him though when the tempting oak in the backyard of a rich family opened him up to a whole new world of _wrong_.  


He’d been halfway up the tree the first time when he heard a soft moaning; his heart had begun to race. His anxiety flared as a hundred different things raced through his head, but they were completely overlooked when he’d peered in that bedroom at the end of the branch.  


Conor, whom Evan had only had the briefest interactions with, was lying on his bed, trousers shuffled down slightly and shirt ridden up to reveal a flat, slightly-toned chest. Evan eyes had widened but his body had stayed completely still. He was hidden by summer foliage but his shirt wasn’t exactly camouflaged with the greens and browns. Plus he didn’t want to miss a moment of what Conor was doing.

  
Both of his hands had been moving in chaotic synchronicity, one moving in perfect circles around his left nipple and the other moving fast, working his long hard cock.  


_And lord that cock._

__  
Evan had never seen another boy’s dick before-he’d been too afraid to use the showers after gym surrounded by other boys and besides that he’d never had a chance. Evan had been too afraid to even use his laptop to search for that kind of thing, worrying about the pressure his mom would endure if she learnt her son didn’t just have anxiety but was a bisexual too? Most people wouldn’t even have thought he could be anything but straight.  


Most people wouldn’t have even thought about him.  


Which made the words running out of Conor’s mouth as he played with himself even more surprising.  


“ _Evan,_ ” Conor had moaned softly, so quiet that Evan doubted he’d even heard it. They’d never spoken beyond mumbles, never partnered on anything in class, never even smiled if they saw each other in public. And now here Conor had laid playing with himself, eyes shut tight and moaning his name. Evan couldn’t believe it.  


Evan’s trousers had grown uncomfortably tight as his dick hardened from the incredible sight in front of himself; he’d had no choice but to deal with it there and then. He slipped his dick out of the baggy jeans, his own erection paling in size to Conor’s. He’d stared with disbelief and stroked gingerly, trying his hardest not to make a sound as he’d played with himself. He’d cum fast, long before Conor, and his anxiety had come rushing back after his horniness left his body. He’d quickly climbed his way out of the tree and practically run home.  


Over the following days though he was unable to get the idea of Conor out of his head though, stroking his long, hard erection and playing with his chest so fondly. One way or another Evan had found himself back in that tree less than a week later, in looser trousers and more natural colours.  


He’d found himself there many nights. And now Evan, in the same tree, worked in his, possibly last, watch until spring came around again. The tree had begun losing its leaves which meant soon there would be nowhere to hide in it and his peeping would be impossible to hide.  


Without warning Conor tore into his room, shouting something to his sister, Zoey, and slamming the door behind him, jamming a chair under the knob for good measure. Evan sighed; an angry Conor normally meant he wouldn’t get his show. Just when he was getting ready to climb back down the tree, resigning himself to the fact he was going to have to wait months until he next got to see Conor Murphey’s incredible cock, the other boy shrugged his shirt off.   


Evan settled back into the branch and watched happily as Conor kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his trousers and underwear. His soft cock dangled between his legs as he threw himself back on his bed with a loud croak form the bed frame.  


Conor turned onto his side and began playing with himself, blocking Evan’s view of his long, incredible dick but an excellent view of his delicious ass. Evan began to rub himself through his trousers, staring hungrily, imagining how incredible it would be to feel Conor’s ass, taste it, slide his dick between the large, round globes.  


Conor moaned Evan’s name and Evan’s heart raced and he shuffled forward on the branch, desperate to absorb some new detail about the beautiful bad boy. All caution lost in his lust, Evan balanced on the edge of the tree, his dick hard and exposed to the cold night’s air.

  
Conor turned over, moaning loudly, his hard dick forgotten as he played with his chest. The sudden move made Evan lurch forward in arousal, desperate to have a shot at that long erection. However his ungraceful movement left him unbalanced and he began to wobble and fall. He yelped and Conor’s eyes shot open. Evan managed to grab the branch but he dangled awkwardly, unable to pull himself up. His mind raced with fears and panic, cursing himself for not going to the gym, for getting so careless with Conor, for a hundred different things.  


“Evan!” someone called out, “Take my hand!”  


Evan turned in the direction of the voice and saw the, still naked, form of Conor Murphey reaching out the window, barely in reach. Without realising he’d decided it he swung his arm up and Conor pulled him in through the window, leaving him light headed and unsteady.  


“Are you okay?” Conor asked concern in his voice.  


Evan rubbed his eyes, “Y-yeah just a little sh-sh-shaken,” he stuttered, his vision clearing to, again, show a still naked Conor, “Wh-what are you doing?”  


“Checking to see if you’re okay,” Conor said grumpily, “You could say thank you”.  


“Th-thank you!” Evan yelped, his voice small, “B-but why are you still naked?”  


“This bothers you?” Conor asked bemused, “You’ve seen me like this penty times though Evan. Most nights most weeks am I right?”  


Evan gulped, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about”.  


“Come on Evan, I’ve noticed you there every time,” Conor smirked, “Why do you think I moaned your name? ‘Oh Evan, please Evan, more Evan’. You think that was coincidence?”  


Something inside of Evan shattered-over the course of the weeks Evan realised he’d fallen for Conor, or at least had felt bigger for the attention the boy had given you. Tears began to form in his eyes and Evan stared angrily at Conor.  


“W-was it all a joke then? You wanted me to think th-that maybe I could be found desirable and you just, you just, thought it would be funny?” Evan’s eyes began to overflow and tears rolled down his cheeks, hot and fast. “Good joke, really, great one. M-maybe you should tell everyone what a w-weird loser I am! I h-hope this was good for you Conor, I hope you had a laugh! Now I know that no one really w-would want me!”  


“I didn’t say I didn’t want you,” Conor said flatly and Evan choked on his tears. He stared through bleary eyes at the scruffy boy in disbelief.  


“You what?”  


“I didn’t say I didn’t want you,” Conor repeated, “You’re my type Evan”.  


“Y-your type?” Evan mumbled.  


Conor moved forward and held Evan’s no longer hard dick in his hands-Evan flinched in shock, having forgotten he hadn’t put it back in his trousers when Conor had helped him through the window.  


“Submissive,” Conor whispered, “I can stop if you want me to. I’ll let you go home and I won’t tell a single person about this. You can forget it ever happened. Or you can stay and let me do what I want”.

  
Evan gulped, “What d-do you want?”  


“You can find out if you stay,” Conor kissed Evan’s ear, sending a jolt through his body, “Or you can leave and never know”.  


Evan hesitated and said “I want to find out”.  


Conor grabbed the back of Evan’s head, making the other boy gasp, and pushed him down his body, “Don’t expect me to go gentle”.  


Evan fell to his knees and stared at the thick appendage at eye level with him, semi erect and mouth-wateringly beautiful. So many nights he’d spent staring at it he felt so overwhelmed at finally having a chance to achieve his dreams.  


“What are you waiting for?” Conor demanded, “You going to do something or not?”  


Evan histantly placed the tip of the cock at his lips and began to slowly take more of it into his mouth when Conor grabbed his head again and shoved his head down the length fully. Evan’s throat burned as the dick was forced into a place no solid thing had been before and his lungs screamed for air-at the same time his dick felt harder than ever, the entire situation filling the fantasies he’d had since that first night, the fantasies of Conor fucking his throat, using him. You wouldn’t have thought it just by looking at him but Evan wanted a number of things done to him that most people would consider to be dirty or wrong.  


Evan didn’t care.  


As Conor slid into and out of his mouth Evan reached down and held his own erection in his hands, jerking it wildly. The combined sensations of Conor’s rough movements and his ministrations had Evan’s dick leaking steadily. He moaned around the erection causing vibrations down Conor’s shaft.  


“You love that don’t you,” Conor grinned, “My big cock fucking your face? I knew you were a pervert Hansen but I didn’t expect you to be a masochist too”.  


The dirty talk sent Evan wild, bucking his hips wildly into his hands. He gripped Conor’s hips with his spare hand, trying to push the burning sensation deeper down his throat. A glutton for pain, Evan couldn’t help but need, no crave, that huge cock further inside of him.  


“All those nights staring at me playing with myself,” Conor moaned, “Ever actually believe you could do this? Have me fucking your throat?” Conor yanked Evan’s hair hard, pulling him off his dick with a pop. “Answer me _slut_ ”.  


Evan shivered, “N-no,” he stammered, looking anywhere but at Conor.  


“N-no,” Conor teased cruelly, “If you want me you’re gonna have to do better than that”. He yanked at Evan’s shirt, pulling it over his head, and held his cheeks between his fingers. “Talk slut”.  


“No sir,” Evan gasped out, unsure of where the words were coming from. He’d heard enough talk from guys he’d never speak to about what they did to girls-maybe that’s what he had to do for Conor, “I only th-thought I’d get to watch”.   


“Ever expect this?” Conor growled and fell to the floor, similar to how Evan had, and yanked down the other’s trousers fully. Conor pulled at Evan, turning him around until his ass faced him. All things considered Evan didn’t have the worst butt in the world, maybe even hot. Conor had watched Evan play with it plenty times, filling his hole with whatever he’d brought with the satisfy himself, so he knew that the boy wasn’t squeamish about his ass.  


Even then he still got satisfaction out of the loud squeal Evan made as he forced his tongue in between the boy’s cheeks.  He pulled Evan in closer by the hips and forced a finger in alongside his tongue, earning a loud moan. He pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between his mouth and hole.  


“Such a good boy for me Hansen,” Conor said, forcing a second finger in, “Being so good, you feel so tight. You’re doing great boy”.  


Evan melt himself melting under Conor’s words, his fears that he was bad or unsatisfying being replaced by the combined pleasure of Conor’s words and movements. He pushed back slightly on the fingers and received a hard slap across his ass in return.  


“I’m in control Hansen, got it?” Conor growled and Evan nodded nervously, unable to see the boy behind him. He felt a hand softly stroke his red cheek in response, “Good boy”.  


Conor placed his face back at Evan’s entrance alongside the fingers one last time, rubbing more saliva on the stretched hole, before pulling out roughly and moving away. Evan turned nervously as he watched Conor lie back on his bed, dick lying hard against his chest. One hand moved down to stroke himself and another moved up to play with his nipples.  


“What’s wrong Hansen,” Conor smirked, “You’ve seen me do this plenty times”. For a moment Evan felt like Conor had changed his mind, wanted him to leave so he could finish on his own, when suddenly Conor clicked his fingers. “Suck my cock again Evan. You’re gonna want to get it nice and wet for me”.  


Afraid of what Conor’s words meant he crept forward and crawled awkwardly between Conor’s legs. Conor shook his head and gestured for Evan to turn around, having Evan instead perched on all fours over Conor, Conor’s dick in his face and Evan’s in Conor’s. As he began to take Conor into his mouth he felt Conor’s tongue trace the tip of his dick, sending shiver up his spine.  


Conor, however, didn’t stay to sucking Evan’s dick the way Evan was for Conor, instead choosing to trail his tongue upwards to rim Evan’s hole again. The other boy groaned and pushed back until he was practically resting on Conor’s face when the other boy pulled him closer, closing the gap between the two. Evan pulled off of Conor’s dick for a moment to moan when he received another spank, the meaning of which clear; _keep sucking_.  


Soon fingers returned into Evan’s hole, three rather than one this time, and Evan found it harder and harder to focus on Conor’s dick. Eventually those too were removed and Conor breathed out to Evan: “I hope you’ve got it wet now Hansen, because you have to ride it”.  


Evan gulped and looked at the boys long, thick cock and felt his anxiety again; how could he possibly fit even the head of that into him, let alone the length. He shakily moved forward and rested his ass over it when Conor interrupted his thoughts.  


“Face me while you ride me,” he ordered, “I want to watch your face”.  


Evan carefully turned around to look down at Conor’s gaunt face looking up at him smugly. He raised an eyebrow in challenge and Evan gave one last tremble before starting to lower himself down onto Conor’s dick. As the head first penetrated him he almost screamed in pain-it was like he was being torn in two! Conor’s fingers had prepped him but felt like nothing compared to the huge length filling him. He rested at the top of Conor’s dick, barely two inches in, cautiously waiting to get used to the pain. The boy under him gave a careful, small movement to test how ready Evan was and the boy on top sank a couple inches further to show his unease.  


“You’re doing so good baby,” Conor whispered gently, surprising Evan, “You’ve taken so much already, you’re almost halfway there. You can do it”.  


Evan nodded and took a further few inches, leaving just a couple inches to go. Conor made eye contact with Evan and the other boy nodded slowly. Conor smiled softly as he sank Evan down all the way until he was fully seated on his shaft.

  
After a few moments passed Conor spoke, “I’m gonna start moving baby. Are you ready?” Evan nodded. “Good slut,” Conor grinned devilishly and thrust his hips upward, hitting a spot so deep in Evan he could only make a loud groan sound. He kept doing so, eventually grabbing Evan’s hips so he could reach even deeper in the boy.  


Evan could barely breathe-he couldn’t separate one feeling from any other he was having. So many sensations rushed through him that all anxiety was forgotten, leaving only pleasure, lust and the urge to have _more_. He tried to reach for his cock, which moved erratically as Conor thrust into him but his hand was batted away. Thinking of how he’d watched Conor each night, he let his hands fall onto Conor’s chest, searching for two specific spots.  


Evan took Conor’s two nipples between two fingers each and began to roll and massage and play with them the same way he’d seen Conor do a hundred times. The boy under him moaned in ecstasy and thrust harder and harder, Evan now pushing back to meet the movements.  


“Baby so good!” Conor moaned, all thoughts of acting macho gone, “Don’t stop, oh god, oh Evan”.  


Evan gasped as Conor hit a place deep in Evan, “C-Conor!” he groaned, “Don’t stop, fuck harder, more, please!”  


Conor grabbed Evan and pulled him down over himself, kissing him deeply, before pulling back and moaning out, “Baby gonna cum, don’t stop gonna-“

 

Evan pulled one hand off of Conor’s chest and jerked himself wildly, letting his release spray over Conor even as the other let it deep in Evan. They stared at each other, each boy marked by the other.  


“We tell no one,” was the first thing said, minutes after they’d both come down from their high, the words leaving Conor’s mouth with certainty, “We keep this a secret just for us”.  


Evan’s heart sank, “S-so this was just sex?” he asked, feeling foolish for ever thinking otherwise, when Conor’s lips again touched his.  


“This wasn’t just sex,” he promised, “This was…something else. But we can’t let people know, you know that”.  


Evan nodded, “Okay. Okay. That’s okay”.  


Conor smiled and pushed his lips onto Evan’s, “My dear Evan Hansen, I’m so glad you fell out that tree”.  


Evan smiled a soft smile, “I’m glad you were there to catch me”.


End file.
